1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a circuit board that can accelerate the thermal energy transfer rate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
The current electronic devices, such as mobile phones and computers, and the household appliances, such as televisions and refrigerators, include a plurality of electronic components, for example, active components or passive components. Most of the electronic components are mounted on a circuit substrate, and the electronic components output and receive electrical signals by using the circuitry of the circuit substrate. Thus, the electrical signals can be transmitted among the electronic components.
However, the electronic components will generate some thermal energy during the operation, and some electronic components, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and power components, even generate a large amount of thermal energy during the operation. Therefore, how to accelerate the thermal energy transfer rate of the electronic components is a subject worth studying.